Mewthree's Possession
by Gemmi1
Summary: It's me under a new alias! =D ..anyways... I'm sure ya'll know the drill: Mewthree the evil superclone, Ash the "chosen one", Minakumi then Pokemon turned human...PG for supposed violence and cussing and stuff. =D
1. PROLOUGE

Mewthree's Possession  
By Ryo-chan   
cabbitchan@yahoo.com  
PG or PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.  
  
Warnings: This fic is kinda old...okay, make that REALLY old. Hell, it's almost a year old! So please don't flame me  
cuz the plot sucked. I was 11 and stupid. Then again, I'm 12 and STILL stupid. =P This fic'll have lil changes here &  
there. ::sniff:: my first good fanfic. ::sob::  
  
Oh ya, I'll use the Japanese names for Ash/Satoshi, Misty/Kasumi, Jessie/Musashi, and James/Kojiro. (Brock might  
sneak in sometimes as Takeshi ^_^) But for the last remaining scraps of my sanity, I'm gonna use the English names  
for the Pokémon. ::sigh:: Wish I knew more Japanese. ::sob::  
  
--  
  
Giovanni paced angrily in his hotel room, it had been 3 months after Mewtwo had destroyed his Headquarters.  
His NEW HQ was almost done being built, but he was thinking about the power that he had lost. He decided to  
call his scientists, for it would be a long time before his gym was built again.  
  
"Dr.Chey, I have a special request for you."  
  
"Yes Boss?"  
  
"I want you to find DNA from Mewtwo."  
  
"For...what Boss?"  
  
"Just do as I say, do not question me!"  
  
"Yes Boss."  
  
--  
  
The scientists groped and searched New Island for anything,anything that would have Mewtwo's DNA on it.  
  
"Dr.Chey, we found something!"  
  
(A/N - Yeah, I know, Mewthree erased all evidence of his existance. But for the sake of the fic...)  
  
"Yes, it is Mewtwo's DNA! We must report to the Boss….IMMEDIATELY!" ordered Dr.Chey  
  
"Yes Dr.Chey."  
  
--  
  
giovanni's office  
  
The phone rang and Giovanni's Persian raised his head, disturbed by the ringing.  
  
Giovanni walked toward it, expecting Dr.Chey with news of success.  
  
He was disappointed; when instead of the black-haired, gray-eyed scientist with thick rimmed glasses, the image of Musashi, Kojiro, and Meowth appeared.  
  
"What do you fools want now?!" asked Giovanni, his annoyed face matchin his angry tone of voice.   
  
"First, sir, the motto," said Kojiro.  
  
Giovanni growled impatiently.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
  
"And make that double."  
  
"To protect the world from devasta-"  
  
"Idiots! Tell me your business and GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"  
  
"Meowth he's right," whispered Meowth.  
  
"S-sir…w-we w-w-would like t-t-to k-n-n-now w-w-w-what we s-s-should do n-n-next to c-c-capture P-pikachu, b-be--" stammered Musashi and Kojiro, while Meowth sweatdropped in the backround.  
  
They were interrupted by Giovanni's angry yell.  
  
"Get out of my sight, you blundering idiots! Immediatly! I do not need fools like you taking up all my time!"  
  
"Y-y-yes Boss!" said Meowth.  
  
The trio hastily hung up, leaving their angry boss alone. Giovanni held his head in his hands.  
  
'I should do something about those fools.Firing them is not enough…'  
  
Giovanni's thought was interrupted by yet another ringing of the phone.  
  
"It better not be those bakas again," grumbled Giovanni  
  
It wasn't. It was Dr.Chey, with "good" news.  
  
"Boss, we've found the DNA, what do we do with it now?"  
  
Giovanni smiled his evil smile, and laughed silently to himself.  
  
"Create a clone, Chey. A super clone. An obedient super clone." chortled Giovanni.  
  
"...sir?"  
  
"Are you questioning my orders?" Giovanni's voice was cold and calculating. "Do you remember what happened to the head scientist before you? What was his name?"  
  
"Sir."   
  
"So we understand eachother. Goodbye."   
  
Chey got off the phone, trembling at Giovanni's most recent order. Superclone. He remembered what had happened. He was taken away.   
  
'Giovanni is crazy, Mewtwo's super-clone will listen to anyone! Not even Giovanni…'  
  
--  
  
mewthree is created  
  
  
'I am helpless. I am powerless. For now. Totally at the mercy of humans. But, there is one way out.'   
  
Mewthree had the body of Mewtwo, but different coloring. His torso was greenish-gray, and his outer coloring was darkish brown. He had bat-like wings, and on the tip of each wing was a poisonous yellow barb.And on the tip of his tail was another poisonous ornament: a hook. It too was yellow.His eyes, once they opened, would be dark red. His cruel, hard mouth opened wide in a yawn, to show 4 horrifying rows of death, and two upper and lower fangs,the upper fangs sticking out, and the lower fangs smaller then them.   
  
"It's awakening!" yelled a young man who had just joined.  
  
"Tell Dr. Chey!"  
  
"Tell Giovanni!"  
  
"Everyone, he's awake! Come over here, see him!"  
  
"Our creation…."  
  
"No,Giovanni's creation. We are just his pawns." a gloomy voice intoned.  
  
"Who gives a damn, over here!" snapped a woman.  
  
"My God!" someone gasped.  
  
"Along way from God." the same gloomy voice muttered.  
  
"Hellish, isn't she?" drawled another.  
  
"No, it's a he."  
  
Everyone turned as Dr. Chey appeared.  
  
"Giovanni wanted a strong type, namely a male," explained Dr.Chey.  
  
The snappish female murmered. "I can read between the lines: in other words, Giovanni's a goddamned sexist."  
  
Mewthree's half-opened eyes flashed. It appears Giovanni's creation takes after him in thinking woman are weak.  
  
Dr. Chey's head snapped around to face the blonde. "You'd do best not to speak about him that way." The blonde nodded, but her eyes were still flashing.  
  
Mewthree closed his eyes.  
  
"Docter, he's going back to sleep!"  
  
But he wasn't asleep. He was preparing for a psychic attack as never seen before.  
  
..:.. demon possesion ..:..  
  
//a bright white light surrounds mewthree, then it turns into pitch black flames! the flames engulf mewthree, but his crimson eyes are still visible. through the haze of black...mewthree dies. but his spirit still lives.//  
  
Dr. Chey and his crew cannot move. They are paralyzed from the blast Mewthree created when he died.  
  
'No...' The voice in Dr. Chey's head whispers. 'No...no...no!' it chants, over and over.  
  
..:..damnation..:..  
  
//three elements: fire, water, electricity. they swirl together in the hazy form of mewthree. his cruel lips twist into an un-earthly smile. his fangs drip with black-red blood of the future. he throws himself at them.//  
  
'It's so beautiful...' Dr. Chey's twisted mind told him. 'So...beautiful...'  
  
And it all went black.  
  
--  
  
The shapeless spirit of Mewthree hovered over Satoshi, his guttural voice murmuring into the young Pokémon Trainer's ear.  
  
'Soon, you and I will rule the world...my little avatar...'  
  
Mewthree let out a harsh laugh and disappeared into Satoshi's body.  
  
Satoshi's well-tanned face turned pale and sickly, and he stirred. But after a few moments, he resumed his normal appearance.  
  
When Kasumi awoke that morning, Satoshi was gone.  
  
At least, the Satoshi she once knew.   



	2. Part One :: Lost

Kasumi shifted on the back of Lapras. This was getting irritating. Not to mention uncomfortable.  
  
"Hey, look Kasumi! An island!" yelled Satoshi excitedly.  
  
"Yay," was Kasumi's sarcastic reply, but that didn't stop her from scrambling to see the island.  
  
The island was bare and looked like it was covered with black sand. Its surface was dotted with scraggly, dwarf trees. There were no signs of LIFE, let alone civilization. As they landed, Kasumi took her anger out of poor Satoshi.   
  
"Where the HELL did we land?! You've gotten us lost again, Satoshi!" exclaimed Kasumi angrily, ready to pull out her mallet.  
  
  
"We are NOT lost…we're just…" Satoshi started off, then flushed as he looked at the map. "...lost..."  
  
Kasumi glared at him and whacked him with her mallet. Satoshi growled and countered with an insult, and so on.  
  
Pikachu sighed and covered Togepi's eyes as he filmed the lover's spat from a SAFE distance. Togepi was munching on popcorn.  
  
This oughtta make me rich... chuckled Pikachu. Perfect blackmail. Pikachu rubbed its furry lil paws together.  
  
  
Togepi looked at Pikachu curiously.  
  
--   
  
Satoshi, sporting many bruises, and a still pissed Kasumi (finally) decided fighting wasn't going to get them anywhere, so they went in search of human kind (and food) . Both thought the search was useless, but hey, it's a way to waste, I mean spend, time right?  
  
Soon, the afternoon turned evening, and the evening turned to night. Kasumi, the energetic, fell down on her knees.  
  
"I'm tired, Satoshi, let's set camp here, kay?" Kasumi yawned.  
  
"Aw, come Kasumi-" started Satoshi.  
  
Kasumi opened her eyes as wide as they could go, and added a little pathetic sniffle for good measure.  
  
"Please, Sato-chan? I'm so tired..." whimpered Kasumi.  
  
Satoshi glared at her, but he felt like he was kicking a puppy.  
  
"Fine. Whatever," he grumbled, relenting.   
  
Satoshi and Kasumi layed out their sleeping bags. Satoshi was seemingly asleep, but Kasumi was far from sleep as she brought out her aquamarine diary.  
  
--  
June 26 2000  
  
Diary,  
Satoshi was being an ass, as usual. He landed us on some godforsaken island, not a Pokémon or person to be seen. We're lucky there were a few berry-bushes. Also, a bunch of apricot trees but apricots aren't very appetizing. You know what I noticed Diary? Satoshi looks cute when he's pissed off. Heh. Odd thing to notice, ne? Whatever. I'm not feeling all that journal-y at the moment, so see ya l8er.  
  
Jaa,  
Kasumi   
  
--  
  
Kasumi stuffed the diary into her aqua backpack (which she had replaced her red one with, she couldn't resist the kawaii water Pokémon border!) and laid on her back to stare at the stars. She often glanced at Satoshi, who looked so cute even though his back was too her.   
  
'And that isn't such a bad view at all,' Kasumi said, giggling softly.   
  
Kasumi stopped giggling, and sighed. She got up and pressed her lips softly on Satoshi's mussed black hair.  
  
"G'night, Sato-chan. Sweet dreams," she whispered. She then crept back to her sleeping bag and laid down on her stomach, and went to sleep in a few minutes.  
  
--   
  
Satoshi felt something on his head, and a warm tingly sensation filled him. He then heard a very familiar voice whispering something.  
  
..G'night Sato-chan. Sweet dreams..  
  
Satoshi snorted softly.  
  
'Like hell she would.'  
  
  
Satoshi sighed, and turned around to look at Kasumi  
  
"G'night Sumi. See ya in my dreams."   
  
Satoshi kissed Kasumi on the cheek, and she smiled in her sleep. Satoshi smiled back, even if Kasumi wouldn't see his bishonén smile. (A/N: I bet that didn't make sense. =P Oh well.)  
  
--  
  
A devilish vapor hovered over Satoshi, who was now deep in sleep.  
  
'Soon, Satoshi, the chosen one, will make ME the strongest being on Earth! These puny humans will cower before me! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!' crowded the vapor, namely Mewthree.  
  
  
  
Satoshi shivered once as the vapor slowly disappeared into his head, and then went limp. His well-tanned face now looked sickly and pale...but it resumed its normal appearance after a few moments.  
  
Kasumi shivered.  
  
Sayanora Satoshi.  



	3. Part Two :: Vision

Kasumi yawned and and stretched, ready to wake Satoshi up. Instead, it was him who woke her up.  
  
"Get up Kasumi. We've got to keep going." Ash stated coldly.  
  
  
Kasumi stared up at the once warm, now ice cold chocolate eyes of Satoshi. A chill crept down Kasumi's spine. Another unusual thing about Satoshi today was his hair was less mussed.  
  
"Satoshi? You alright? You don't look too well to me." Kasumi frowned as she felt his forehead.  
  
Another surprise as Satoshi slapped her hand away.  
  
"To you maybe, but I'm just fine. Let's go," Satoshi said tersely.  
  
  
"Whatever…" said Kasumi uncertainly. It wasn't like Satoshi to be so…forward. And he hadn't said "Waaaa" yet.  
  
  
"Let's go," said Satoshi, confidently. "We should be able to find some food on this island if we head...north."  
  
Kasumi nodded dumbly and followed Satoshi. She exchanged worried looks with Pikachu and picked up Togepi.  
  
  
--   
  
"No! You can't!" screamed a familiar voice: Satoshi.  
  
'I can and I will.' snickered a cold, cruel voice: Mewthree. 'This girl, Kasumi, you have a fondness for her, ne?'   
  
Satoshi was silent.  
  
'Well, even if you do not answer me, I know. All your secrets. I know. All your fears. I know. All your loves…I KNOW!'  
  
Satoshi was still silent.  
  
'I will kill her if you do not speak.'  
  
Satoshi knew he would keep that promise.  
  
"Promise me one thing Mewthree...whatever you do to me, don't do anything to Kasumi, okay? Or my mom and Brock…I don't want them to suffer 'cause of me." Satoshi knew this plea was futile, but he had to try something...anything...  
  
Mewthree smiled his unseen smile that made all around him shiver.  
  
'Of course. I promise.' Mewthree lied.  
  
  
  
//I promise that I won't do anything to them for the time being, but you Satoshi? You are an untirely different question.//   
  
--  
  
Kasumi kept sneaking glances at Satoshi. He looked spaced out, but he was still walking. Talking to himself? Satoshi never was that deep. But his eyes...they were blank. Not even the coldness she had seen earlier was visible.  
  
'Satoshi, what the hell?'  
  
  
  
vison  
//  
Satoshi was laughing, his hands were covered in blood, his eyes cold and hard. Kasumi was there, feeling numb and helpless, as he murdered another rebel.  
  
"Nothing will stop me Kasumi! Not even you!" he screamed.  
  
Kill him.  
  
'No!'  
  
Kill him.  
  
'Never!' but Kasumi couldn't stop her hand from closing around the hilt of a dagger.  
  
Kill him.  
  
"Yes..." she whispered...  
  
Kill him.   
  
Kasumi raised the dagger above her head and brought it down.   
//  
  
  
--   
  
Satoshi's face loomed above hers, not the least bit concerned as he usually would be. He actually looked a little bored, and disappointed.  
  
  
"So you're back," he smirked.  
  
  
  
"Yes…guess I am…" said Kasumi shakily.  
  
  
  
"Well, now that you're up, let's continue, shall we?" replied Satoshi.  
  
  
--  
  
I guess I'll re-do the other chapters l8er. Cya!  
  
*~Ryo  
  
http://tarls.cjb.net 


	4. Part Three :: Change

Ok, since BRILLIANT me deleted Part 4, I have to do this from my sketchy memory. Me, who cannot remember what I had for breakfast. Bagel, toast, cereal, or ice cream? Hn.   
  
--  
  
Kasumi glared at "Mewthree" or whatever the hell his name was.  
  
"What the hell does he want? Giovanni, I mean." Kasumi's angry tone was now clipped, and strained.  
  
"Stuff."  
  
"Don't act like Satoshi. It isn't becoming."  
  
Mewthree, or for the time being, Satoshi, glared at her. Something in his now-cold eyes scared Kasumi.  
  
"Come with me bitch."  
  
"Is that your pet-name for me? How sweet, but I prefer onna," Kasumi purred, her stormy eyes flashing.  
  
Satoshi stayed silent. Instead, in response, he grabbed her roughly by the arm.  
  
"Don't push me, Kasumi," he whispered harshly, and bit down on her ear. Then, he moved onto her mouth and he crushed his lips onto hers. It wasn't how Kasumi imagined their first kiss to be. It wasn't an act of affection, it was an act of possession.  
  
Kasumi felt the tears in her eyes and willed them not to fall. They fell, going against her orders, betraying hers. She let more slide down her pale face. What did it matter now? He know had proof of how he hurt her.  
  
Satoshi - no, Mewthree - she reminded herself, smirked.  
  
"I've got things to do, Sumi-chan," Satoshi's sweet voice told her, as he tied a wrope around her wrists.  
  
"Where the hell is Pikachu?" Kasumi interupted rudely.  
  
Satoshi smiled sweetly. "In his Poké Ball."  
  
"YOU BASTARD! HE'S CLAUSTROPHOBIC! YOU CRUEL BASTARD! ASSHOLE!" Kasumi screamed a string of insults at him while he just laughed. Then he backhanded her across the face, leaving a mark. The pain brought tears without any invitation whatsoever. The salty water only added more pain.  
  
'Salt for your wounds,' thought Kasumi bitterly, and she laughed aloud.  
  
Satoshi cast her a curious yet irritated glance.   
  
'What the hell is she laughing about?' he thought to himself.  
  
"I'm laughing about you, Mewthree, about you and when and how you will die, Mewthree," Kasumi laughed again. Inside the backpack, Togepi shivered silently.  
  
--  
  
A girl with magenta hair -in a style that almost looked like Shampoo's hair (from Ranma)- stood in front of the full-length mirror and posed. She has beautiful lavendar eyes to match with her hair, lovely pale skin, long lashes, long legs, thin waist...damn she was hot. She also made several faces at the mirror.  
  
"Now gimme a pout, Mina," she said in a fake French accent, and pouted.  
  
Someone knocked on the wall. Mina, as they called her now, looked engrossed in her little model-show, and looked as if she wasn't going to stop anytime soon.  
  
"Mina? If I may interrupt you," called a fairly short young lady with white-pink hair and cerulean eyes that sparkled with mischief and kindness. There was also a constant wisdom and serenity in those eyes, but they were buried deep.  
  
"Oh! Mya!" Mina blushed furiously and straightened up.   
  
"May I talk to you for a moment?" Mya asked mischievously. "If you can spare one, ma'am."  
  
Mina gave Mya a deathglare.  
  
"Of course you may," Mina said haughtily, and flushed. "Once I get some clothes on."  
  
Mya nodded. Mina walked -more like sauntered- down to her closet, holding her towel around her tightly. Mina returned wearing a pair of white short-shorts (A/N: lol! I can't get over the short-shorts thing...[inside joke]), a practically transparent pale blue tube top, and black sandals. Mya raised an eyebrow at the tube-top.  
  
"Hey, not everyone is content with your modest tanktop and shorts, Mya. You really should allow me to give you a makeo-"  
  
Mya stopped her with a hand. "It's OK, Mina. I can deal with clothes later. Right now...we have an situation that needs to be taken care of."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"A superclone of Mewtwo is on the loose."  
  
--  
  
Mina growled as she pulled back her newly cut shoulder length hair into a ponytail.   
  
'Oh sure, Mew-I mean Mya- can always make it grow back, but it won't be the same!' she thought, a pretty pout crossing her features. She was now wearing denim capris and a MODEST -well, for Mina anyway- tank-top.   
  
'Just as well,' Mina thought as she surveyed Raksha Island. 'My beautiful hair would get all messed up.'   
  
--  
Ooh. Suspense. Wowies. ::yaaaaaaaaaawn:: ANYWAYS...till the next chapter...  
  
*~Ryo  
  
http://tarls.cjb.net 


End file.
